fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru
Haru is a skilled mage and master swordsman as well as a member of Nirvana's Peace. Haru is the fostered child of the Guild Master, Dakota, and the Guild Advisor, Harlem. Haru uses both Gravity Change and Sword Magic in combat, making for devastating combo attacks. Haru began learning the way of the sword at a very young age and as a result he is more skilled than most people twice his age. Appearance Haru is a very attractive teenage male with a slim yet muscular figure. Haru has brown messy hair as well a brown smoldering eyes that also bare the heart of a warrior. Haru wears a black jacket with golden trims. Around the sleeves near the end of the jacket are orange in color. The jacket's interior is white in color, with a white shirt within it as well. Haru's pants are black which reach down to his black boots. Haru has his swords, the God & Dragon Sabre equipped on the left waist, Nemesis on the right, sheathe unless needed. Personality Haru is a fairly proud and independent mage, both of these factors leading to him refusing to have assistance in combat or even ask others for tips. Haru hates having people interrupt his skirmishes, threatening to cut anyone down if they dare to stand in his way. Haru takes great pride in his swordsmanship skills and whenever he gets the chance, he'll challenge anyone who wields a blade. Despite this, Haru is thankful for everything he has knowing that things could be far worst for him. Haru never turns down a battle request, and he is always willing to do good for the world around him making it a tradition for himself to travel to a different orphanage each year to help the children living there. Haru is shown to refuse letting people mistreat those he loves, and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure they never touch them again. Haru also loves socializing with children stating that their innocence reminds him a lot of a time where he didn't have to worry about a lot of things. Haru also has Nyctophobia, or the fear of darkness due to the traumatizing raid on his village as a kid where he was stuffed within a bag for hours until Dakota and Harlem rescued him. As a result, Haru always has multiple magic candles lit in his room at night and he also has a fear of Shadow & Darkness Magic as a result and he also has a large want to learn a form of Light Magic to be better equip at all times. History Haru was born on a village by the name of Misoki where he played with the neighbors in a tight-knit community. One day, when Haru was a mere 3 years old, the village was raided, many killed or kidnapped. Haru managed to hid for a long while but was eventually found followed by him being stuffed into a bag as they attempted to flee the ruined village. While Haru screamed and cried in the dark sack, he was eventually rescued. Dakota & Harlem came to Haru's rescue, taking out the people who attempted to kidnap him. Harlem then picked up Haru and walked over to a stream to allow him to hydrate and eat while Dakota finished off the raiders. Soon after finding the village destroyed, Dakota and Harlem sat down with a grieving Haru and promised to take care of him, never allowing him to have to go through such pain again. When Haru turned age 6, he began learning the way of the sword and advanced rather quickly. Years later, Dakota and Harlem founded Nirvana's Peace, which would soon be a home for many mages to come for assistance in life. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Gravity Change: 'A form of Gravity magic that allows the user to manipulate a targets gravity, either making them lightweight and agile, or heavyweight and sluggish. Haru uses this form of magic to assist his accuracy with his sword techniques, making for deadly combinations 'Sword Magic: '''A magic that as the name suggest, revolves around using swords as a medium for magical attacks. Haru has studied in the ranged variety of these spells and only uses them for said reasons or for added damage if he is enraged. * '''Dragon Fury: '''Haru surrounds his blade(s) in magic energy and proceeds to relentlessly stab his opponent, delivering quick and powerful strikes to render his foe vulnerable. * '''X-Terminate: '''Haru holds two of his swords up to resemble an '''X he then slashes them forward, sending an X-Shaped attack hurdling towards his target, slicing down anything in it's path. * Golden Horizon: '''Haru holds a singular sword in a horizontal fashion, releasing a golden energy slash that chops down anything caught in it's wake, this spell works well when it comes to length, not so well when it comes to height however. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Haru's main form of non-magical combat which he began studying at age 6, and with a mere 10 years of experience he has mastered swordsmanship and knows some menacing techniques. * '''Way of The Dragon Claw: '''This is a swordsmanship technique that revolves around quick, precise, and powerful strikes. Haru learned this style from Dakota as a result, his usage is almost identical to their foster parent's. This style is a mixture of speed, agility, and precision. The user doesn't have to be extremely strong to use this style, as the mixture of speed and agility slowly builds up the power of the strikes over time. Like Dakota, Haru uses this style in conjunction with the environment, propelling from the terrain to boost off for an even bigger amount of power in the blows. Haru began learning this technique as kid, mastering it at age 10, a surprising feat. ** '''Way of The Twin Dragon Fangs: '''An extension of the '''Way Of The Dragon Claw, '''but this style utilizes two blades as opposed to a singular one. This style is harder to master than it's parent form, taking more coordination to be sure the user doesn't injure themselves in the process, however it takes less time to master, just being more harmful to use than it's predecessor form. Haru had began learning this style at age 12, mastering it at age 14. ** '''Way of The Dragon Trinity: '''An extension of the '''Way Of The Dragon Claw, '''but utilizing three blades as opposed to one. This style is by far the hardest to master, taking a large amount of time, coordination, and focus. It is easy to slip up with this technique not to mention it's easy for one to injure themselves depending on how they use it. The most notable aspect of this form is that creativity is the trick to using it. Haru uses his Telekinesis to "wield" the third blade. Haru began learning this technique at age 14 and is still learning to use it to this day. '''Telekinesis: '''Haru is shown capable of using Telekinesis, only using it with the '''Way of The Dragon Trinity '''however, and due to how little he actually uses this form in combat, he hasn't mastered this Telekinetic art. '''Incredible Speed: '''Haru is extremely quick and light on his feet and is capable of enhancing this aspect with his Gravity Change. Haru had to learn to move at quick paces to use his three sword techniques. '''Incredible Agility: '''Haru can change his direction at quick paces, enhancing this aspect further with his Gravity Change. Haru had to learn to move at quick paces to use his three sword techniques. '''Incredible Precision: '''Haru is incredible precise with his blade strikes, enhancing it further with his Gravity Change. Haru had to learn to strike his targets with pin-point accuracy for usage of his three sword techniques. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Haru is more durable than the average person, although it isn't an aspect he prides himself on. '''Colossal Magic Power: '''Haru has colossal amounts of magic power, shown by his ability to use both Gravity Change and Sword Magic at once to generate deadly combinations. '''Equipment Nemesis: '''A blade Haru forged when he was 14 years old. He went on a trip with Zenix and Harlem on a camping trip in which Haru found many durable and powerful ores. Once back in Parshva, Haru forged the blade at the local community armory, working day and night to perfect this blade, finally creating one he deemed perfect, naming it '''Nemesis. This blade is beloved by Haru as he remembers it as the first true blade he forged. This blade is extremely durable and powerful and Haru's main weapon. Dragon Sabre: '''Haru possesses the '''Dragon Sabre, a blade infused with magical properties that allows it to absorb Dragon Slayer Magic and use it to attack, making it effective against any user of said magic. And due to the fact a Dragon Slayer can't eat their own magic, they are often left vulnerable against this blade. When wielding this blade, many mistake Haru is using some form of magic. Haru received this blade from Dakota during one of the bi-annual Gift Giving and Feast Celebrations. God Sabre: '''Haru possesses the '''God Sabre, a blade infused with magical properties that allows it to absorb God Slayer Magic and use it to attack, making it effective against any user of said magic. And due to the fact a God Slayer can't eat their own magic, they are often left vulnerable against this blade. When Haru wields this blade many mistake he is using magic. Haru received this blade as a gift during one of the bi-annual Gift Giving and Feast Celebrations. Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Magic User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Nirvana's Peace Category:Adopted